


Always

by mpkio2



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, Fluff, High Morality, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpkio2/pseuds/mpkio2
Summary: Sean has noticed how his younger brother Daniel would blush and stare at him from time to time. While babysitting his brother, the teen decides to find out if his little brother really is in love with him, by giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. Sean X Daniel Incest Shotacon Yaoi Boy x Boy No Explicit Content Rated T
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello there to all LiS2 fans! 😊
> 
> So I have recently just finished playing “Life Is Strange 2” and I have fallen head over heels for SeanxDaniel or Diazcest as it's formerly known online.  
> Now I know some of you might have stumbled onto this fic through morbid curiosity or to just simply hate on this only, but I beg you, to please forget your preconceived notions and judgment of this ship, and please give this fic a read.
> 
> That is all that I ask.
> 
> You never know, your opinion might change.
> 
> If after you read and it is still not to your liking, then fair enough; you gave it a chance and it wasn’t for you. Just please don’t comment before reading. Thank you.
> 
> Anyway, please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> -  
> WARNING: Contains Incest, Yaoi, BoyxBoy and Shotacon. Nothing explicit, but the themes are there.  
> \--

**Always  
Written by mpkio2**

It was easier to ignore the signs, Sean thought to himself. It was easier to pretend he didn’t notice the slight blush he saw on his ten year old little brother’s face, to refuse he saw how he his brother would freeze sometimes if Sean ever closed in on his personal space, to argue that he didn’t see how his eyes would glisten, sparkle with complete and utter adoration and admiration, how, despite this, the slightest hint of something else Sean could never quite comprehend, was swimming guarded, hoping not to be detected, but, unbeknownst to it, was slightly detected by its spectator.

Ignorance certainly was bliss, he settled, as if he had just continued to ignore all the slightest signs, to pawn them off as something he surely imagined, something he definitely must have read wrong, that his imagination was going wild, that his mind was playing tricks on him, that all the slight nuances that he could detect, were not there, were never there and he must be completely wrong to ever believe something as crazy, as bad-shit ridiculous, that there was no way in hell that it could ever possibly be true…..

But now here he was, staring down directly over his little brother, who sat in the middle of the living room couch, a PlayBox controller firmly in his grasp, staring directly up into Sean’s eyes, his brown eyes swimming with the same emotion Sean could detect beneath them, see how they would swirl and resonate a feeling that Sean was certain couldn’t possibly be there, a slight blush covering his young gentle features.

“Well?” Sean asked in a horse and whisper-like voice. “Are you gonna get in…..or you just gonna continue to stare at me all evening?”

The younger Diaz brother gulped, his eyes darting away, looking any where but up into his brother’s eyes. He ducked his head, shyly as if to hide his embarrassment, his cheeks, Sean assumed, was still glowing red with a blush that, possibly, had deepened in color.

“Shuudup,” Daniel mumbled down into his t-shirt, not even focusing on his game anymore, the TV showing the pause menu for Minecraft. “I wasn’t staring at you, idiot,”

Sean slightly chuckled, letting slip the small insult that was thrown his way, for once, feeling somewhat sympathetic towards his younger brother’s embarrassment.

“Sure you weren’t,” he retorted, standing up straight and turning toward the bathroom. Once he entered, he checked the temperature of the water, placing a hand into the tub where water was slowly being filled with hot water from the faucet. Satisfied with the temperature, level of water and the amount of bubbles that formed on the top, almost bursting onto the sides, Sean turned off the faucet and turned back into the living room. “Come on dude! Your bath is gonna get col-“

Sean halted mid-sentence, surprised to find his younger brother standing shyly in the doorframe of the bathroom, his hands holding a clean pair of pajamas and a towel neatly placed on top. The brunette shifted his weight, uncomfortably, his eyes focused down on the hard bathroom floor, as if looking at Sean was too unbearable for him to stand at this moment.

 _And perhaps it is_ , Sean wounded. _Perhaps he’s afraid to look at me, to embarrassed and scared of what I will find…._

_What I had found. That I would be disgusted, bewildered, and utterly horrified to find out the truth of what he has been hiding from me. That I would call him a sicko, unwell and a freak._

_That I would totally reject him, to scorn him and shout that he is not my brother any more…._

_That I-_

“Sean?! Earth to Sean!?” A raised, worried and slightly irritated voice breaks the older Diaz brother out of his own thoughts, shaking his head as he returns to reality and faces a bewiled Daniel, his brows borrowed in confusion and agitation.

“Wah-?” Sean chokes out, startled.

“I said I’m ready to take my bath,” Daniel states as he places his pajamas on top of the closed toilet lid, hanging his towel on the hook that resided on the back of the door. “You like spaced out on me, dude,”

“Oh, I…err, was just surprised that you actually listened to me for once,” Sean replied, his brain coming up with an excuse almost too quickly on the spot. “Usually, you just like, blow me off,”

“Yeah, well,” Daniel starts, as he turns to face his brother, a serious controlled expression graced his features, as if the boy was controlling it, concentrating on not letting go. “We’ve had a great afternoon and you hang out with me but you didn’t need to….”

“I know,” Sean interjected. “I _wanted_ to, enano,” And it was true, well to a certain extent.

Their father, Esteban, insisted that Sean had to stay and babysit Daniel for most of the day, seeing how a job he had to do would take up most of the day, saying he wouldn’t be back by late at night, instructing Sean to make sure that Daniel had a bath and was in bed by ten at the latest. Begrudgingly, Sean accepted, even though he had to blow off plans he had with Lyla and Eric at the cinema, apologizing to them through texts, both understanding the situation.

Despite this, however, it did give Sean a reason to study his younger brother closer, for what he had noticed with his little brother had perplexed him and he was curious to find out if his suspicions were actually realized.

That even if it sounded completely outrageous, completely insane, Sean needed closure, needed an answer.

Needed to know if his baby brother truly was in love with him….

And even just thinking it, Sean felt a shiver run down his spine, wondering why these very thoughts did not ring alarm bells within his own head, why he wasn’t panicking, why he wasn’t fretting over the very notion of his brother loving him in a very intimate fashion, why it didn’t make him want to puke at the very idea of it, why he didn’t want to believe it…..

And yet, the signs compelled him forward, like clues in a mystery novel and Sean was the detective, leading him down a path he wasn’t sure he was ready to unravel….

Clues, like at the dinner table when the whole family would sit and chat and feast, Daniel would always stare out of the corner of his eyes and look upon his older brother, thinking Sean hadn’t noticed him, like he was invisible. But unbeknownst to the boy, Sean could see him, had detected him, had found him out, like they were playing hide and seek, and Sean had found him way too easily; Sean, confident in himself one dinner evening, looked at Daniel in return and smiled with a wink of his right eye; Daniel returned with a small smile, his face growing red, staring down at his plate before him, absently fiddling with a piece of broccoli with his fork, Esteban oblivious to the interaction between his two sons.

Or a sign, like how a few days ago, Daniel willingly gave Sean the last Chock-O-Crisp bar of the pack when Sean had announced he was still hungry after dinner. Sean and Esteban were both taken aback by Daniel’s selflessness, especially how this considered to be the boy’s favorite snack in the world and would, usually, never give up such a thing to anyone.

“What has happened to my usual, Chock-O-Crsip-loving-mijo?” Esteban joked with a chuckle, coming up close to Daniel and placing a hand on his forehead. “Not sick, are you?”

“Are you serious, dude?” Sean had exasperated, still in shock, holding the bar in his right hand staring down at it and then back to his brother, who had swatted their father’s hand, playfully away. “I mean you usually-“

“It’s fine,” Daniel replied with a shrug of the shoulders, not meeting Sean’s eyes. “I…don’t need it, you know and I had like ten today and your hungry so you can have it. I don’t care,”

But he did. More so than cared, otherwise he wouldn’t have given it to him, wouldn’t have offered it to him so willingly with open arms. A few weeks ago, a few days before Halloween, Sean had to decide who would get the last Chock-O-Crisp bar, before he went out to a party with his friends; he had chosen Esteban, because Daniel eats so many of them already. And despite his choice, Daniel still offered to give that last of his favorite bar to him, despite not having been Sean’s choice.

Or after an argument over something petty, like Daniel entering his room without permission, or Daniel screaming that Sean never had anytime to hang out with him anymore, the brothers would attempt to make up, to apologize to each other and when Sean would attempt to go in with a comforting hug, pull him in tight and lovingly, he would feel Daniel tense up under his touch, feel his heart beat rapidly against his rib-cage. Sean never brought it up, but he did look down at his brother with worry and concern washing over his face, wondering if everything was alright with him.

And Sean could see it again, clearly visible on his brother’s small cheeks; a chrisom blush.

Since then, the signs, the clues, they were all there staring Sean in the face, but Sean had been too afraid to face them, to discover what he would find, how he would feel about it, and whether he felt anything in return.

Uncovering this mystery, finding the truth, it scared Sean, that he was sure of. But now, as the opportunity presented itself to him, he accepted it, took a breath, and made the plunge into the unknown, into a wild, wild world full of countless possibilities…..

“You….” Daniel started again, pulling Sean back to reality, back to uncovering something that was right before him, to test his theory out, to test how far he could take this whole thing. “You’ve just been like, I dunno, cool today. You haven’t been a dick at all too me….”

“Oh?” Sean asked, folding his arm in front of his chest with false-hurt coating his words. “And when have I ever been a dick to you?”

“Err, like a few weeks ago,” Daniel retorted in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “When you didn’t want to take me to the new Hawt Dog Man movie on opening day!”

“I was hanging out with my friends, enano,” Sean said back, sighing as he did so, arms folding down in defeat. “I needed some time with them, you know,”

“Yeah, and no time for me,” Daniel said in a low-gloomy voice, thinking Sean hadn’t heard a word, but Sean had heard the under-handed remark and the words hit him like a slap in the face. Under any other pretense, Sean would argue back with a remark of his own and lash out like the hormonal and angry teen that he is. But today, he tried a different tactic…..

“Your right,” Sean mumbled, his head hanging low, eyes on his brother, who looked up, startled and shocked by what he had just heard. “I’ve been neglecting you more than usual and it’s not fair,”

“What- are you saying, Sean?”

The older Diaz brunette brother squatted down so that he was eye-level to his little brother, hoping to illustrate just how serious he was, eyes glistening with as much earnest and honesty as he could muster. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry, Daniel”

A hand on his brother’s shoulder, touching his slender frame. Daniel freezing under the touch.

“I intend to make it up to you,” Sean continued, eyes never leaving his brother’s. “I want us to always be close, no matter what, so I’m gonna try and fix this and that starts by me telling you how much you mean to me,”

Another hand on his brother’s shoulder and Sean could see the alarm in Daniel’s brown eyes.

“I know I can be a dick, but just know that I will always care about you,”

Daniel looked like a deer caught in headlights, with no where to escape to, the blush on his cheek was redder than ever before and Sean was sure he could see his breathing hitched just slightly.

It was now or never. His plan could totally backfire and blow up impressively and outstandingly so, and Sean had acknowledged and considered this outcome as a high possibility, for he could be completely and utter mistaken. But Sean had a back-up plan, a safety-net of sorts, as to land the crash landing as lightly as possible, so that the ramification of such a disaster wouldn’t be realized fully to such an extent.

And so, feeling quite confident in himself, feeling rather ambitious, assured that his safety-net was in place, Sean leaned in closer to his little brother’s face with obvious intent.

“I will always love you, enano,” Sean whispered lowly, surprised at feeling his heart start to race against his rib-cage, like a wild animal wanting to be set free, like a wolf caught in a cage wanting to be with its other half. Leaning in further, he could feel his own cheeks start to flush, like those of his brother’s, which gleamed back at him rosy, his eyes wide and startled and confused and shocked and, as if in a trance, his young mind not keeping up, not processing what was actually happening before him, the love that he was desperately trying to hide was screaming, yearning to be set free, like his brother’s, his own wolf howling and prowling and desperately wanting to be seen, to roam free in that wild, wild world, possibilities abound, with his brother by his side, the wolf brothers together….

Sean meet Daniel’s firm lips with his own and placed a small peck upon them; the result, the answer to the mystery Sean had been unfurling, unraveling, had finally come to a conclusion, his clues and signs all put together like a finished jig-saw puzzle that had been solved in a satisfying way, Sean happy with its outcome, surprised and shocked by what he had discovered, by what he had found within himself and his brother, but happy nonetheless.

The Wolf Brother’s had found what they had been searching for, young afraid to be discovered and elder afraid of what he would find, were together, formed, free to roam as they saw fit….

Sean pulled away, breaking the contact with his brother, who whimpered at the action in reply.

“Y-you OK, little cub?” Sean asked, almost tentatively, afraid of the reaction his brother would display; would he call him out and say he was gross, call Sean a freak? “I-I’m sorry if I-“

“Y-you’re,” Daniel started in a small, hushed voice, as if too afraid to ask what he was thinking, to voice what he was feeling. “You’re n-not playing w-with me, are you S-Sean?”

Sean smiled gently and put his own forehead to Daniel’s and stared intently into his brother’s. “Not this time, no,” he answered in the same hushed tone. “I mean it, Daniel,”

Another quick peck. Another darker shade of red. Another burst of happiness.

“I-Sean,” Daniel whimpered out, voice full with emotion Sean could tell had been caged away, locked up tight for a very long time, wanting, ready to burst open and let free. “M-me too, Sean,”

“For how long?”

“T-too long,”

And Daniel, there and then let it all out and Sean didn’t need an explanation to understand why he was crying his little heart out, sobbing deep and strong into his brother’s Wolf Squad hoodie, didn’t need words to understand all of the pent up emotion, all of the confusion, the worry, the guilt, the anger, the sadness, the sorrow, the love, the everything that the small ten year old had been feeling. Sean just let him do it, patting his back soothingly, comfortingly, to be there for him when he needed him most; it was all Sean could do, not knowing if it was enough for him right now.

Sean wasn’t sure how much time passed until Daniel’s sobbing finally subsided into quiet sniffles, but it didn’t mean that much; Daniel’s feelings took precedence over everything.

“D-do you ha-hate me, S-Sean?” Daniel asked, mustering up the courage in a shaky voice, as if absolutely petrified at the answer that would come his way, afraid, Sean could see, at the rejection that would hit so fast, so powerful, like a punch to the gut, a slap to the face, a disgust that would never be wiped clean.

And at the realization, Sean’s heart almost broke, because he had his answer and he accepted it, had found that he didn’t question it, didn’t rebuttal it, throw it away. No, Sean did not think that, did not feel that, and though startled and somewhat confused at his own feelings towards it all, he faced it, head-on.

Slowly, carefully, he lifted his brother’s chin up with his right hand, staring into his brother’s strained, stressed and fearful eyes with a strong conviction of warmth, care and love that he hoped his eyes would convey. He rubbed the tears stains on his brother’s face with a caring thumb.

“I could never hate you,” Sean whispered, his voice almost breaking. “We’re the Wolf Brothers, remember?”

Daniel closed his eyes slowly, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, Sean wiped them away all too quickly, not wanting to see his brother in any more pain than he already was. He felt Daniel let go of a breath, a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding in, could hear his breathing hitch slightly, his heart slowing down somewhat under Sean’s gentle touch.

“Y-yeah,” Daniel agreed, his eyes opening to stare at his brother once more. “Always,”

“Always,” Sean repeated, breathed out and leaned in once more for a gentle kiss on his brother’s lips.

**-TO BE CONTINUED?-**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Well, what did you think?
> 
> I was so nervous to write this, not knowing if I could, but by god did I have so much fun writing this fic.
> 
> Now, I’m kinda in two minds with this one; I actually do want to continue it, but I think if I do, the next chapter might contain more explicit content. There will still be the emotion there of course, but I just need to see what people think.
> 
> So, should I continue this or just start something new?
> 
> Let me know with a review/comment as that would be greatly appreciated! 😊
> 
> Anyway, considering feedback, I will write Part 2 next.
> 
> If not, please consider this a One-Shot. Thanks! 😊
> 
> ~mpkio2~


End file.
